The Taste of what's Coming
by ExtReme-Rain17
Summary: Its very extreme if you have s** with your older Boyfriend  Warning: 8033 in all possible ways Older or Younger vers.


**A Taste of What's to Come**

Ciaossu!

Another pairing of yamamoto x ryohei

**I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Title: A Taste of What's to Come  
Characters/Pairings: Ryohei and Yamamoto in all possible combinations 8D  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Yaoi. Characters by Amano Akira.  
Summary: Things are more extreme when you live with a Bovino.

Sasagawa Ryohei uses the word 'extreme' for too many of a situation but if there was one time where it needed to be said, it was now. The young boxer only blinked his eyes as he coughed at the sudden screen of smoke, flailing blindly as he grasped his training partner's hand.

"Yamamoto, are you alright!"

His jaw dropped as soon as the smoke cleared. Wiping his eyes once- maybe two more times just to be sure, he stared in shock to find a taller Yamamoto, wearing only boxer as he was rubbing his head in pain, trying to get up. Ryohei was speechless as the man towered over him, his chest filled with various scars. He found his eyes fixated on a specific scar under the black-haired man's chin, his body jumping in surprise when the man finally saw him and broke into a smile.

"Ah...you're the younger Sempai huh?" he giggled nervously as he scratched the back of his head, knowing how..._awkward_ the sudden scene must be for the younger teen. "Umm...where should I start to explain..."

"WHOA!" How did you do that to the extreme, Yamamoto!" Ryohei finally broke his silence, glancing at this Yamamoto's suddenly buffer body. "What did you do to grow that fast? An extreme training supplement? Also what happened to your clothes?"

The older Yamamoto only stared stumped before bursting out into laughter as he staggered to help the young kid up. Placing his hands on the boxer's shoulders he only smiled wider, "Ah good old Ryohei! I see you're in the middle of training as usual.."

"Of course!" Ryohei roared, pumping his fist in the air. He grabbed the taller man by the chin and checked his head left and right for injuries. "Don't you remember, we were just training together! Don't tell me you have amnesia to the extreme!"

The Rain Guardian's laugh only grew louder, thinking maybe he should start explaining now, all about the bazooka and how the future Lambo accidentally walked in and...

"Wait.." Yamamoto thought aloud, stroking his scarred chin. "This won't last long anyway and.." He stared at the younger version of his lover, his smile growing wider as the boxer stood their, more confused each minute. Without warning he leaned for a kiss, slipping his tongue inside Ryohei's mouth. Before the boxer's brain could catch up and reject what was happening, Yamamoto pinned the boy to the ground, groaning at the teen's sweaty smell.

Suddenly Ryohei could care less what the adult was doing to him as he broke into a stupid smile while Yamamoto threw off his boxers.

"Ahhh this is awkward.."

Those were the last words a teenage Yamamoto could remember as he was convinced his mind was playing tricks on him. He remembered he was training with Sempai one moment and now...well his body was busy being turned to mush, clearing any coherent thoughts as he found himself at the mercy of a sweaty, naked, older Ryohei. Sense was not the first thing in mind as a squeaky voice left his mouth.

The older boxer continued pressing kisses on Yamamoto's body, so excited to see the body so young and fresh and without scars. He didn't expect to see the young Yamamoto and he did not care as fingers longed to touch him in so many places. He was even betting this Yamamoto was still a virgin, chuckling softly as he slid the kid's pants down in a swift motion. Frankly, Lambo passing by and catching the adults before now seemed something to be thankful for, although he did wonder for a quick second why it worked in reverse.

Ryohei was really glad no one used the gym a lot as he was panting under the naked adult Yamamoto. His shorts were flung into the other side as his legs were spread wide, moaning at those lips expertly teasing his body.

"I wonder if you've done this before," the older man smiled as he dragged his finger down between the young boxer's legs, circling his tight entrance. Ryohei's face lit up both in shock and fear, but his nervous smiled showed his eagerness. Taking it as a yes, Yamamoto started licking his fingers, preparing the young boy for something _extreme_.

A small whine escaped from the young baseball player's lips as strong hands pinned him down to the mattress. He felt the older boxer behind him as naked bodies pressed into each other. He felt the Sun Guardian's warm embrace, his mature presence comforting him as he whispered calming words as he entered, inch by inch.

Yamamoto was practically biting the pillow now, trying to will away the discomfort. He could stand it, as the hot rush in his teenage body distracted him. Hips plowed into him in increasing rhythms as his voice erupted into loud cries.

The only thing on Ryohei's mind right now was how this was the most extreme thing he's ever done- and he had challenged bears in video games in the past. The rush of blood in his body was different from training- and felt better as he was being plowed into repeatedly by the older Yamamoto. His fingers curled on the gym floor as he resisted the repeated thrusts, the pain nothing compared to his boxing matches.

The sound of Yamamoto's deeper voice was sending shivers down the boxer's spine. The way he held the younger boy's body made Ryohei felt so safe and secure, not to mention the expert fingers all over his body. He longed for each thrust, each wave of pleasure as he shut his eyes tight, only to hear a familiar scent of smoke.

As he coughed inside the room once more, Ryohei widened his eyes, concerned if something had happened to Yamamoto. He still felt someone inside him as he grabbed a hand amidst the screen of smoke. It felt smaller than before, palms a bit sweaty, as he heard a voice much higher than the moans seconds ago.

"Huh?" a red-faced Yamamoto blinked at the boxer, slowly remembering where he was now. As the smoke cleared the two wondered if they were just dreaming, only to gasp as their minds finally caught up to the sudden situation. Replacing the adult Rain Guardian was the present Yamamoto, who was also butt naked and found himself on top of a panting Ryohei.

"Wait, we're you...with the other...just before?" The boxer hesitantly asked, trying to make sense of the situation, his hands waving around pointing everywhere.

"A-ah...I saw you, except you had longer hair," Yamamoto tried to recall what had just happened. Images of him gasping under the older Ryohei flooded back as he felt he was still hard in between his legs, disappointed it ended abruptly. His eyes then moved to Ryohei who was down on the floor, his body shining with sweat as he smiled, "Well...shall I continue where the other me left off?"

All it took was a small smile and the thrusts resumed. The motions were more awkward and not as precise as the older Yamamato, but the boxer didn't care. If anything, the smaller body was more quicker and energetic. Yamamoto on the other hand, sighed the older Ryohei didn't get to finish what he started, but he thought this was a way of thanking him, by doing to the younger boxer what the older version did to him.  
Of course, with the high both teenagers were in after meeting their future partners, they should at least finish the deed.

As their young bodies rubbed against each other in the empty gym, on the back of their minds they'll be sure they'd be doing more of this again.

"Oh, already?" The future Yamamoto only sighed but quickly returning to a quick smile when he saw his time's Ryohei lighting up at his presence. He found himself suddenly switching from being in control of the young Ryohei to now being at the mercy of his time's Ryohei, giggling at how hard and eager Ryohei was inside him.

"Ah I see you already taken off your clothes to the extreme when you were gone," Ryohei chuckled as he shifted himself to adjust to the new body.

"Damn, and I was topping you too..." Yamomoto grinned he felt all sorts of pleasure just from Ryohei adjusting himself. He was at least glad he was now with someone who knows what he was doing.

"Well now I can stop holding back to the extreme!"

* * *

Hope you enjoy it

Plzz Review!


End file.
